


Time to Dance With a Devil on Your Back

by Like_A_Dove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Korra and you're the Avatar. You know you have a lot of things to worry about, like Amon and your airbending training, but at the same time you're still a seventeen year old girl. Multiple pairings all involving Korra. Drabble/one-shot dump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damned If I Do

You're seventeen years old and you're the Avatar. You're strong. You're muscular but you're still slender; you're body nips in at the waist before your hips flare out, belly flat and hard.

You're not all that tall, but you're fast. You've always bested your enemies. You're powerful and maybe a little overconfident and quick to jump into a fight, but you've got the talent to back up your words.

You waited on that island for Amon long after he didn't show up. You were prepared to never admit out loud to _anyone_ about how relieved you were about this. Maybe this masked man was a coward, or maybe, just maybe, he was scared of facing you. That made you feel a little bit better.

Suddenly your feet are being yanked from out beneath you and you try and fight but you're outnumbered.

His hand is cold like ice and his mask can't hide the contempt or the hate in his eyes.

You've never been so scared in all your life.

He is going to take away your bending and subsequently rip apart your soul. You're rashness has gotten you into trouble for the last time.

Then he lets you go.

***

The next day you're feeling depressed and you don't come out of your room until it's time for dinner.

You can still feel Amon's touch, but you can also remember Asami's delicate hand as it curved along Mako's arm. You remember holding onto his arm. It was lean but strong and you had moved a little closer, liking the feel of him a little more than you'd care to admit.

You know you should be worried over other things, but at the same time you're still a seventeen year old girl.

***

You drag yourself to Fire Ferret practice two days after the incident with Amon. Partly because you know you need to get out of your room and partly because you missed the two brothers that seem to complicate your life so effortlessly.

The moment you walk into the training area you are crushed in Bolin's embrace. You're lifted a bit off the ground due to his enthusiasm. He finally steps back but keeps an arm around you, leading you over to where his brother is standing.

"We heard about what happened on the radio," Bolin explains, the arm around your shoulder tightening. You look up at him and his big green eyes are wide with what can only be worry. You're overwhelmed with affection for him and you lean a bit into his side. You're not sure what that could be implying. You'll have to think over it later.

"Are you okay?"

You look up at Mako's question. His arms are crossed and he has his usual stern expression on his face. But his eyes… They watch you like a hawk, like you might burst into tears at any moment, like you need to be looked out for. Not like how a boy would watch over a helpless girl, but like how a friend would watch after his friend.

He cares. You _hate_ that he cares.

"Fine," you say, keeping your voice light like your encounter with Amon wasn't any skin off your back. You cannot show fear. You cannot show weakness. Especially not in front of him. And then, just because you can, you say, "How was your date with Asami?"

His head jerks back slightly and there is tension in his jaw and irritation in his golden gaze. "Fine," he spits out between gritted teeth and you've accomplished your mission, although you're unsure what your mission even was.

Mako turns his back on you and Bolin. You can see how stiff his upper body is as he walks away. "Let's start training then," he calls, voice sharp. He doesn't bother to look at you from over his shoulder.

You sigh, feeling emotionally drained.

Bolin nudges you. "We can skip a day, Korra, if you're not feeling up to training today. We could go get dumplings," he offers and you smile. You're lucky to have someone like him by your side.

"That's okay," you say, tilting your smile up at him. "I think getting back into routine would be good."

Bolin nods and his arm slips reluctantly from your shoulders. You start practicing your earthbending, moving your fists and arms in the new technique that Bolin showed you.

You catch _him_ watching you out of the corner of his eye before he returns to his firebending. You decide to ignore him.

What does it matter anyway?


	2. Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

You've never really worried too much about your appearance before. Back home in the Southern Water Tribe you were kept pretty isolated, so the opportunity to compare yourself to anyone else didn't come up very often.

But overall, you were satisfied. Your body was strong and capable of doing the things that you needed it to do, so you didn't see why anything else should matter.

Then you came to Republic City. The first thing you noticed was that you looked _different_ from everyone else. There were other people from the Water Tribes, sure, but their clothes weren't traditional like yours, and most of them sported some practical or current hairstyle.

You stood out and you _loved_ it that way. You knew that you caught people's eye as they passed you in the street. You knew that people would watch you fighting with the Fire Ferrets, or standing at a podium giving a speech as the Avatar, with utter amazement. You were something new and interesting to them. You figured that being "new" and "interesting" were exceptional qualities to possess.

You were always satisfied when you looked in the mirror.

Until today.

***

You've just stepped out of the shower. You pull on the set of clean clothes you brought and make your way up to Bolin and Mako's apartment. Bolin had invited you up to dinner after a particularly brutal Fire Ferret practice and you'd instantly agreed. Your stomach is already rumbling.

You burst through their apartment door and loudly kick it shut behind you in order to announce your presence. Mako doesn't spare you a glance from where he's standing in the brother's threadbare kitchen, but Bolin is already patting the cushion next to him where he's sitting on the couch.

You plop down next to the earthbender and rub your stomach in exaggerated circles. "When's dinner? _I'm starving_."

"Me too," Bolin says in agreement, stretching his arm over his head and then casually slinging it across the back of the couch. His forearm brushes your neck and you shiver a little. "I hope Mako's not attempting to 'cook' tonight. His last attempt was disastrous."

The firebender gives his brother a golden eyed glare, but you catch the fondness in it. Their bond is strong. You feel a sharp pang in your chest. You never had a sibling, but you always wanted one.

There's a knock on the door and then Mako is stumbling over his own two feet in order to open it. "Coming!"

You snort and Bolin snickers beside you.

Then _she_ walks through the door and suddenly your entire evening that you had thought would be just between you and your boys has been ruined.

"Sorry!" Asami exclaims, holding up the bags of takeout. "There was a line." She turns her head, a sunny smile on her face, but her eyes widen a bit when she spots you. "Korra! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

You nearly roll your eyes but manage to refrain. "Surprise," you say drily.

"It's a good surprise," Asami says sweetly, handing the bags to Mako. He begins to take out the food and sort it out onto plates and as he does Asami gives his shoulders a squeeze.

You about vomit right then and there.

Bolin's fingers are dancing across your shoulder, trying to get your attention. You turn your face to him and he starts to eagerly discuss his favorite new show on the radio and you listen because it's the right thing to do, because you really do like Bolin even if his brother has the annoying ability to bury himself underneath your skin.

Then he's tugging playfully at a lock of your hair, still wet from your shower, and you find yourself giggling. He smiles, looking extremely pleased with himself, but before he can say anything else Mako is calling, "Food!"

You stand up and make a beeline for the makeshift kitchen table when Asami flips her long, raven hair over her shoulder and announces that she's going to go "wash up". Mako's eyes follow her with such adoration that it makes your stomach queasy. What does she have that you're obviously sorely lacking?

"Me too," you say before you can properly think the statement through. Then you're following Asami into the brothers' tiny bathroom.

The gorgeous girl is washing her hands and humming to herself, but she straightens up and gives you a bright smile when you close the bathroom door behind you. "How was practice?" she asks, genuine interest in her voice.

"Fine," you manage, crossing your arms over your chest. That's when you notice her eyes for the first time. They're green, but not the calming, earthy green that you'd begun to associate with Bolin, but a bright, almost eerie green that you've never seen on another human being before. They're also calculating and catlike and you realize for the first time that this girl is not all that she seems.

Asami turns the water off, dries her hands, and then begins to dig through a small bag that she'd brought with her. She pulls out a tube of what you assume is mascara and begins to swipe a coat over her already lengthy eyelashes.

"You know, Korra, your eyes are so pretty, you should really try some eyeliner to make them pop."

"That's okay," you reply automatically. You're pretty helpless with makeup, but you've also never felt the need to wear it either.

Asami shrugs, caps the lid back onto the tub, then leaves, smiling cheerfully the whole time.

Too cheerfully.

You move to wash your hands, suddenly irritated with yourself because you _could_ already be out there chowing down, when you notice that Asami left her makeup bag.

Well, you can't deny that you've always been a bit of a curious Avatar.

***

When you first walk out you know you've failed when Asami's green eyes widen in horror.

"Erm, Korra? I don't think that's your best shade…"

Mako chokes on his noodles. Bolin, to his credit, manages to school his face into a neutral expression, but you can see the twitch of his mouth where he's trying not to laugh.

You're suddenly overwhelmed with the need to hightail it back to the bathroom, but something inside of you digs in its stubborn heels.

You grab a plate of food with more vehemence than necessary and take your seat. Asami still looks horror struck, but Mako is openly staring at you now. "Korra," he says, one eyebrow raised, "you look ridiculous."

You snap. You slowly stand up, giving Mako the most demure smile you can manage, and slink right up to him. He looks uneasy and fidgets in his seat, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. Without warning you grab his face and lay a big kiss onto his cheek, making a smacking noise as you pull away.

"There," you say, completely satisfied at his shell-shocked expression and quickly reddening face. "Now you look ridiculous, too."

There's a big, dark lip print on his cheek from the lipstick that you'd put on.

Bolin is roaring with laughter and Asami is laughing with a hand over her mouth. You strut back to your seat and sit back down.

***

Bolin is with you outside of the training center. The stars are bright overhead.

Mako had stormed into the bathroom after you'd kissed him and had come back out moments later, cheek nearly raw from where he'd scrubbed off the lip print. You'd smirked at him throughout the rest of dinner.

He and Asami were both still upstairs. Asami had given you a goodbye hug, but Mako wouldn't even _look_ at you, he was so angry.

You'd thought that annoying him would've made you happy, but for some reason you can't help but feel frustrated. You're not sure why.

Bolin gently takes your elbow and you look up at him. He's looking down at your face, finally washed clean, and you notice once again how different (better) his green eyes are compared to Asami's.

"Look, I just want you to know that you don't need all that girly makeup or anything," he says, and the honestly in his voice makes your chest swell. He shifts his weight between his feet. "I mean, 'cause you know, you're already pretty and don't need it, and stuff." His words fumble out of his mouth and you can see his blush even though it's dark.

You smile and hug him, tell him you'll see him tomorrow, and then leave.

***

When you get home you look in the mirror. Despite Bolin's words, you don't feel pretty anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A popular fan theory right now is that Asami is secretly working for the Equalists, which would be epic, so I tried to incorporate a little bit of that into this piece.
> 
> Also, have come to the conclusion that Mako/Korra are Ron/Hermione 2.0, and this realization pleases me greatly since now I think I have a full comprehension on how to write them.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts?


	3. Hold Me Down

You can't really sleep.

Granted, you have a huge tournament match coming up tomorrow and you're more than a little nervous about that, considering how intimidating you find Tahno and his teammates.

Not that you'd ever admit this out loud.

You also have a masked terrorist who eventually wants to go to toe with you and rip your soul apart by taking away your bending.

But…

Your mind keeps going back to the way Mako's mouth felt against yours and how elated you'd felt in that one brief moment before you saw how hurt and full of disbelief Bolin had looked. And then he'd started to cry.

You groan, shove your pillow over your face and then scream into it.

***

You're sitting in the locker room, knee bouncing in anxiety.

Asami showed up five minutes ago with good luck cookies and has been glued to Mako's side ever since.

He keeps shooting you _looks_ over Asami's shoulder. Sometimes they're wistful, sometimes they're irritated, and sometimes they're calculated.

You refuse to meet his gaze, and maybe that makes you a bit of a coward, but at this point in time you're too nervous to care.

Besides, if he wants to be with Asami then he can just _be_ with Asami. Your hands twist into the fabric over your knees and part of you wishes the match would just begin already so that you can wipe the arena with Tahno, and another part of you wishes that it was already over so that you can just go home and crawl under your blankets.

You gulp.

Bolin enters the room, carefully stretching his previously injured arm over his head.

"How's it holdin' up?" you ask tentatively. You knowthat it would take a lot to make Bolin stop being friends with you, but the awkwardness still stretches out thickly between the two of you. You hope it can dissipate soon.

"Pretty good," Bolin answers cheerfully. "Thanks to your healing, of course." He smiles at you and sits down next to you, but he doesn't sit too close nor does he sling an arm around your shoulders.

You try not to let this bother you too much.

And then Mako is standing in front of the both of you, and at first you think he's going to talk to you but instead he begins to drill his brother on his arm and what he's going to do if the same arm gets injured again and the precautions he has to take.

He sounds so stern, but you notice the concern for his brother in Mako's eyes.

You start to wonder if the reason why Mako originally rejected you wasn't necessarily because of Asami, but because of _Bolin_.

The thought makes your chest ache.

The brothers briefly clasp hands and then Mako squeezes Bolin's shoulder. Then the firebender is saying something to you, something a teammate would say to another teammate, not something a friend would say to another friend.

You barely comprehend the words.

There's shouting and you know that it's time. Mako looks paler than ever and Bolin is patting you on the back as both of you stand up and begin to move into the arena.

You feel so frustrated and confused that you just want to fling your hands into the air and take off.

But then you catch sight of Tahno's arrogant face and stupid haircut.

Well, at least you'll have someone that you can take your frustrations out on.

You smirk and square your shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much DRAMA in this past episode. Poor everyone. Just a shitty situation all around.
> 
> But it makes for good angst writing material! :D
> 
> Thoughts?


	4. What the Water Gave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major Tahno/Korra in this chapter. I've been wanting to write them and figured I'd get it out of my system.
> 
> I regret nothing.

You wake up covered in sweat with your hair sticking to your forehead.

The nightmare is still at the forefront of your mind and you feel nausea rolling through your stomach. You take a deep breath and swallow thickly before sitting up and throwing your blankets off of your body.

In your dreams Amon had taken away your bending. You rub your hand over your face, trying to erase the feeling of the masked man's thumb over your brow.

"No," you mumble out loud to yourself. "I'm the Avatar, I'm strong and I _will_ defeat Amon." You nod to yourself. You don't feel all that reassured, but you know that having confidence is key.

There's sudden, uproarious laughter from next door.

You get up and move out into the hallway before opening up the door to the neighboring bedroom. Bolin is in the bed and Mako is lying on a pallet on the floor. You know immediately that there wasn't even an argument over who could have the bed. Mako probably gave it up willingly.

Both of them freeze when they see you.

"Sorry. Did we wake you up?" Bolin asks sheepishly, Pabu curled up in his lap.

You shake your head. "I was up anyway."

"Nightmare?" The way Mako says it makes it seem like he's just throwing out a guess, but you bristle anyway.

" _No_ ," you snap. "I just couldn't sleep."

Mako shrugs and lies down on his pallet, crossing his arms behind his head.

"We're going to the arena tomorrow to see if we can salvage some of our stuff. You wanna come?" Bolin offers with a smile. Considering that his and his brother's home got practically blown up some hours before, he's pretty cheerful. Typical Bolin.

"Sure," you answer. Instead of leaving the brother's temporary room, you sit down on the edge of Bolin's bed and start petting Pabu. Bolin doesn't complain. He launches into some funny story he heard a couple of days ago and you listen, forcing yourself to pay attention.

But there's still a part of your mind that can't shake Amon. Your fingers start to tremble.

You turn your head a bit, see Mako watching you from his spot on the floor. His gaze zeros in on your fingers, but he doesn't say anything, not a word. To your surprise he gives you a tiny, reassuring smile and then rolls over onto his other side, presenting you with his back.

You're relieved to know that at least Mako can keep secrets.

***

The next day you barely make it half way to the arena. People are everywhere. Most of them are nervous, glancing over their shoulder with every other step, as if preparing themselves for an attacking Equalist at every turn.

A lot of them speak to you when they see you. A lot are kind, but quite a few of them have a nasty thing or two to spit to your face. Mako and Bolin have fun shoving them off to the side.

You're a couple of blocks away when you spot him—Tahno of the Wolfbats. You remember that Amon took his bending away the night before and your heart goes out to him. You know that the two of you weren't ever friends, of course, you were rivals. But something still compels you to move toward him, to help them.

"Korra?" Bolin calls out.

"I'll just be a second," you answer, and then you're following Tahno into a seedy looking pub.

"Hey," you snap, because he keeps walking and won't stop and turn around. "I want to talk to you—"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. You don't have to worry your pretty little head over me." He turns around and faces you. There's no eyeliner today and he looks paler than you've ever seen him.

You suddenly feel downright stupid. What exactly were you going to be able to do to help him?

Tahno seems to be thinking the same thing. "Get out, Avatar."

You bite out the only thing you can think of. "I'm sorry about your bending. There's nothing that I can do for that but I _promise_ that Amon is going to go down." Your voice is shaking in your fury, because even though Tahno had been a bit of a jerk he was still a waterbender. You could never imagine not being about to waterbend, the element you're most at home using. Just the thought makes you feel hollow.

The older boy surveys you with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Promises, promises." Then he turns around and starts walking away, toward the back of the pub and through a door. You quickly move after him and into the back room

There's water _everywhere_ On puddles on the floor, in glasses, and there's even a filled tub in the corner.

Tahno must have heard you walk in behind him because his chin jerks slightly in your direction. "Can't make it move anymore. I was in here all night."

Then he sinks to the floor. He doesn't cry, although you're starting to feel like you might have to for him. He stares at the wall, expression bitter and gaze listless. You sit down next to him and sigh.

"I wasn't even a master yet," he says, sounding tired. "Hadn't even begun to train with healing." He makes a 'pft' noise and blows some of his hair out of his face. "Thought I'd have plenty of time for it."

You bring some water to your palm and it starts to glow, a natural reaction.

Some of the Tahno that you're familiar with emerges, and he smirks. "Can't heal souls, sweetheart. You can try all you like."

There's a knock on the door and seconds later you hear Mako's worried voice. You reluctantly stand up and move to leave.

Tahno reaches out and snakes his long fingers around your ankle. A shiver runs up your leg and you don't move away.

"Hope Amon doesn't get you, Avatar. That'd be a shame."

Mako knocks on the door again and Tahno narrows his eyes. "Can't say I give too much of a shit about your teammates, though." He releases your ankle and you step away, your gaze locking with his. He's the first waterbender you've ever met that didn't have blue eyes.

He _was_ the first waterbender you've ever met that didn't have blue eyes.

He looks away, wipes his hand along the soaked floor and then holds it in front of his face, watching the water slowly drip back to the ground.

You've never seen someone quite so empty.


End file.
